


The Beat of a War Drum, The Beat of Silence

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Reginald is angry, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry and Ellie let themselves be guided by hate in their civil war, but a third person has something to say about the whole thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Beat of a War Drum, The Beat of Silence

The smell of war waft through the air of the misty Dogobogo Jungle. On one side, Ellie Rose and the vast majority of the Toppat Clan from the Airship division, revenge for being left behind by Henry fueling her cause. And on the other, Henry Stickmin and his small but loyal group of rebels, revenge for being left behind by his fellow Toppats and not getting to explain his side of the story fueling his cause. Both stood at their side of the battlefield, waiting for the other to give the cry of war. Ellie screamed her only order "ATTACK!" as Toppats flooded the battlefield with Henry and his group charging in.

The sound of gun fire, yelling and swords clashing quickly filled the normally calm jungle air. Henry and Ellie eventually found themselves in the thick of battle, swords in hand. Metal on metal clashed as Henry and Ellie faced off, anger etched on their faces. Suddenly a loud but familiar voice boomed throughout the jungle, somehow bringing the battle to an entire standstill.

"MY NAME IS REGINALD COPPERBOTTOM AND YOU WILL ALL DESIST THIS MEANINGLESS BLOODSHED RIGHT NOW!" Reginald screamed, commanding all eyes on him. It seems despite being missing for several weeks, Reginald looked just as regal as he always had despite a clear anger visible on his face. "This blind violence is not what the Toppat Clan is about, we are a clan of family, that values honor and loyalty above all else!" Reginald had since stormed over to Henry and Ellie "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! If you two wanted to settle your little squabble, then you should of fought it out in a duel, not stringing along fellow Toppats as your play things for... this!" Henry had looked at the ground like a child being scolded while Ellie just huffed and said "Henry was at fault for the entire thing, I just wanted to kill him and his loyalists first to get it-" "SILENCE!" Reginald yelled, ripping Ellie's ill gotten hat off her head. "I never wanted Henry's loyalist dead! Just imprisoned until I could have a decent talking to with them." Henry had taken off his hat and handed it to Reginald, still not looking Reginald in the eyes.

"All remaining Toppat regardless of whose side you were on, march yourselves to the Rocket launch site! Right Hand Man will straighten out anyone trying to cause anymore trouble. Henry and Ellie, come with me." Reginald spoke, glaring both at Ellie and Henry. The rest of the Toppats, not wanting to anger Reginald anymore then he already was, started walking their way to the location of the launch site while Reginald, Henry and Ellie took a walk to a small clearing. Reginald took some deep breaths before speaking again "You two have caused so much grief these past few weeks, me and Right Hand Man were severally injured by an escape pod colliding with us, luckily Mr Macbeth got to us when he did and got us back to the launch site to get us patched up. We then had to deal with the Government and the Wall trying to stop us while being short of Toppats and lastly we had to deal with seeing you two mindlessly squabble in a pointless war! I know I'm not perfect on this, letting pride get the better of me and not letting Henry explain himself, but atleast I would never bring any Toppats to fight my own battles." 

Reginald rubbed his temples before Henry finally spoke up "I honestly tried to come back for you Ellie, but when I went back to the room after breaking my cuffs, you weren't there and it was too dangerous to try to solo my way through with all the guards. I'm... sorry. And I'm sorry Reginald, despite you giving me leadership of the clan, I never really was responsible with being leader and got myself kidnapped by my own fault. I know I'm sorry can't undo the past and the people I've hurt in my stupid ass judgements and I know I'm pretty much banished from the clan at this point but I don't fault you Reginald for jumping the gun on dethroning me that day." Ellie however, didn't like Henry's little speech "It was too dangerous? You were the leader of the fucking Toppats! Danger is like, supposed to be your middle names! Honor, loyalty? The Toppats are supposed to lie, steal and kill, that's what they do, not this baby show you apparently got going on here Reggie. Do you know what, keep your gaudy hat and your stupid clan Reggie! And Henry, I hope you trip on a rock and fall violently into a ravine." Ellie then stormed off into the darkness of the jungle, leaving Henry and Reginald alone.

After a few minutes of silence, Reginald spoke up "While you are not fit to be leader by any means Stickmin, I will give you a second chance to rejoin the clan, as a basic recruit, as long as you have truly learned from your mistakes and are willing to change for the clan." Henry couldn't believe, after fucking up so hard and being responsible for basically an all out war, Reginald was willing to give him another chance with the clan. "I won't let you or the clan down this time Reginald sir, thank you for this second chance!" Reginald gave Henry his hat back, minus the necklace being missing, before setting Ellie's purple hat on the ground and taking a lighter out of his pocket, setting the hat aflame. "I was going to have you two talk it out and have you both rejoin the clan as recruits, but Ellie showed that her anger was not fit for the clan. I can only hope wherever her path leads, she calms that roaring anger that currently guides her." After watching the hat burn to ashes, Reginald motioned Henry to follow him back to the launch site, while damage was done, the Toppat clan can begin to slowly heal and move on from the pointless civil war.


End file.
